First Meeting
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve McGarrett wanted just a simply weekend where he could just relax and enjoy himself. What he didn't want was a case which needed to be solved ASAP. To say he's pissed was an understatement right until he meets the Chief medical examiner of Hawaii… suddenly working the weekend doesn't seem that bad... It might even just change his life. (Steve x OC)


First Meeting

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Grace Williams, Max Bergman, Catherine Rollins and Governor Jameson do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Richardson and Nikki Williams are mine though so please don't use her without asking permission first.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **I know I am spoiling you with stories recently… and hopefully it will continue though now that I'm working longer hours at work I'm not sure whether I'll be able to do multiple chapter updates or whether you will simply get one at a time.**

 **This story here fits into the ME saga and is set much earlier then 'the Hunt in on' This is actually the first time Steve and Danielle meet in this saga. Danny Williams has a large role in this story and so Danni will be known as Danielle unless someone is speaking to her so hopefully that will clear up any confusion.**

 **This is an one shot story but there are quite a few one shots already written to follow it not to mention the chapter story.**

 **This story fits in I think in season one, episode five maybe… Just with some changes to fit in… so Grace is younger and Danny has sole custody of her for example…**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

Overall summary

 **Steve McGarrett wanted just a simply weekend where he could just relax and enjoy himself. What he didn't want was a case which needed to be solved ASAP. To say he's pissed was an understatement right until he meets the Chief medical examiner of Hawaii… suddenly working the weekend doesn't seem that bad... It might even just change his life. (Part of the Danni world – ME saga – McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

" **You know having to work the Saturday which your boss had already swore to you that you wouldn't have to work should be illegal or at least come heavily compensated"**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins**

* * *

"You know having to work the Saturday which your boss had already swore to you that you wouldn't have to work should be illegal or at least come heavily compensated" Danny Williams announced as he threw open the door to the forensic building and glared around him, his eyes landing on the tall form of his partner where he was leaning on the wall.

Steve McGarrett met the narrow blue eye gaze with a smirk as he slowly stood up straight, bridging the gap between him and Danny.

"You know it could be worse" he pointed out, his smirk growing "It could be Sunday today instead" Danny stared at him blankly for a moment as though Steve was using a language which the younger man was unfamiliar with.

"It could be Sunday did you just say?" Danny repeated, punching Steve hard in the arm when he nodded at him. "That is for being a prick" He told him, crossing his arms over his chest as Steve rubbed at his arm with a surprised expression on his face. "Trust you to pick today of all days to pick up a new positive attitude to life." He complained, his eyes becoming thoughtful as he took in Steve's relaxed pose and the smile lingering around his face. "Oh wait I get it" he announced loudly. "Your little Lieutenant with benefits is in town isn't she? You got laid last night my friend, that would explain the annoying smirk on your face."

Steve felt his smirk widen though he remained silent, ignoring Danny's correct assumption.

"Where is Gracie?" He asked instead, looking around him as though he expected Danny's five year old daughter to be hiding behind her father's legs.

"She's at home with Nikki" Danny replied, speaking of his younger sister Nicole who he and his daughter lived with. "You know call it crazy Steven but I thought that bringing my precious Princess to the morgue wasn't exactly the sort of father/daughter bonding I planned to do together. Swimming would be an option, playing dolls is an option, even taking her shopping would be a better idea than bonding with her over a dead body with Max Bergman of all people hanging around. I'd rather save her from that fate." He said, uncrossing his arms and running one through his hair. Steve wondered vaguely how much product Danny had used on it that morning considering the fact that his hair remained in place even after the action.

"Max isn't that bad" Steve offered, grinning when Danny shot him a disbelieving look.

"Okay no, let's just go. You in this mood is just freaking me out. Besides the sooner we do this and see what the Governor wants from us this time the quicker we can be finished and I can go home to my beautiful Grace and take her and my sister for lunch or dinner. It also means that you can go and finish off your Lieutenant before she leaves for her ship again."

Steve nodded.

"Let's go then, Governor Jameson wants us to call her as soon as we've finished in the morgue which is downstairs" He told Danny who rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm well aware of where the morgue is thanks" Danny replied.

They made their way down the stairs to the morgue, sharing a glance when they saw that Governor Jameson was standing outside of the room, her usual male assistant by her side, typing away on his blackberry, no doubt rearranging the meetings she cancelled to be there.

She looked up as they approached, nodding at them.

"Commander, Detective Williams" She said in way of greeting.

"Governor" Steve said, "I didn't realise you had intended to meet us here" He commented, shooting Danny a quick look, relieved when his partner looked as puzzled as he felt.

"I have an interest in this case. I… I knew the victim. I'm a friend of her father and I've known her… knew her" she corrected herself. "It's imperative that we find her twin sister. They were both together and she is still missing. The fact that we haven't discovered her body yet might be a sign that she is still alive. I've assured her father that I would put my best team on it which is you."

"So the victim has a twin sister who could still be alive" Danny repeated, a thoughtful note coming to his voice which Steve automatically recognised as Danny's work brain kicking into action, he was probably already running through the countless of things they had to do now.

"We must find her" Governor Jameson repeated, linking her hands together in front of her tightly enough that Steve could see her knuckles whiten from the pressure.

"If she's alive then we will" Steve promised. The Governor nodded her head at him before she looked over her shoulder towards the morgue.

"The autopsy will be started and completed shortly" She commented, turning back to them. "Doctor Richardson should have arrived by now. Doctor Richardson is the head medical examiner for the state of Hawaii" She told them when she noticed their joint puzzled looks.

"Sorry Doctor Richardson?" Steve asked, "I thought Doctor Bergman was head medical examiner here?" The Governor shook her head.

"I can see why you would make that mistake" She stated. "Doctor Bergman was covering for Doctor Richardson for two weeks while the Doctor was away on the mainland on leave" She told them. She nodded at them before she turned and walked into the morgue leaving them to look at each other.

"I feel sorry for whoever has to manage Max" Danny remarked softly under his breathe, sharing a grin with Steve before they both followed her into the room.

Steve glanced around the room wondering not for the first time while anyone would choose this line of work. The room was clean and it smelt fresh though Steve could smell the chemical agents used to keep it that way. He had been in here a few times with Max but that was it. Today was different, there was a different atmosphere to the place, soft music played from an IPOD which had been plugged in on the side making it feel more relaxed somehow.

"Doctor Richardson are you there?" The Governor called out, taking a few steps into the room. There was a moment's silence before the door to the office at the other side of the room opened and Doctor Richardson walked out into the main area.

Steve felt as though he had been hit hard in the stomach winding him.

He had no idea exactly who he had been expecting, perhaps a middle aged man with eccentric tastes or someone who was like Max. He certainly hadn't expected Doctor Richardson to be a woman, a beautiful woman at that.

She looked young, perhaps in her late twenties or early thirties. She was dressed simply in a blue and white striped skirt which fell well above her knees showing off long, smooth legs and a white vest top while she wore a pair of beige colour wedges on her feet. It was a casual outfit, the sort of outfit someone would pull on, on a day off but somehow she brought a hint of elegance to the look, as though the outfit had been tailored with her specifically in mind.

She was tiny in height, probably about five foot without her wedges on which pushed her up to about five foot two or three, just slightly shorter than Danno was. She was slim with curves in all the right places, curves which were gently highlighted by her outfit. Long wavy blond hair was tied up in a high ponytail, keeping it away from her small oval face. Her skin was pale and smooth with some freckles littered across her small, straight nose while big grey eyes held prominence in the face. A look of intelligence and kindness in the depths as they flickered between the three of them. She looked unsurprised to see them pointing to the fact that she was either expecting them or that little ruffled her.

Steve swallowed hard, vaguely hearing Danny let out a small whistle beside him.

Beautiful didn't seem to do her justice in his eyes. Perhaps a better word to describe her would be exquisite.

Steve blinked when Danny suddenly elbowed him sharply in the ribs, he swallowed hard again realising with a flush of embarrassment that he had been standing, glued to the spot gawking at her with his mouth wide open. He tried to gather himself but all his thoughts seemed to be replaced with thoughts of the woman in front of her. Even Catherine and the energetic night they had just shared with each other was gone in a flash as though it had never happened.

He bit down hard on the inside of his mouth, using the sharp pain to focus himself. The last thing he wanted was to make a fool out of himself in front of the Doctor. He needed to make a good impression on her.

"Hello Governor Jameson" Doctor Richardson remarked as she moved gracefully across the large room towards where they were standing. She had a beautiful voice though that was hardly a surprise to Steve. It was sweet sounding and quiet, tinged with a accent as though she had been raised in the Maryland area. It was the kind of voice which was made for a night in the bedroom whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"Doctor Richardson, I'm glad that you've come back to us! I hope your visit to the mainland was successful?" She asked, reaching out and placing her had on the Doctor's shoulder, squeezing on it with a friendly smile which told Steve that the Governor was fond of the younger woman.

"It was fine thank you" came the reply. "I just needed to go and visit some family."

"Thank you for coming in on your day off, I know you aren't officially back until Monday but it was important that I had the best for this case and you are the best we have."

"Doctor Fitzgerald is just as good as I am and she is also my second in command" Doctor Richardson replied mildly, a soft rebuke in the tone. "I have to leave before two due to another appointment which I can't cancel so I suggest we begin this" She said, moving past the Governor towards the coat stand, selecting one of the white coats and slipping it on. She looked up at him and Danny, giving them a thoughtful, searching stare before she turned back to the Governor with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot for the moment that you wouldn't have been introduced yet." Governor Jameson said as the Doctor approached the table where the body was already laid out covered only by a thin white sheet. "This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Detective Danny Williams. The Commander is in charge of my new taskforce and Detective Williams is his second in command and work partner so it is likely that you will be seeing them a lot in the future." She commented before she turned to Steve and Danny. "Commander, Detective this is our head medical examiner for the state of Hawaii Doctor Danielle Richardson." She smiled at them all before she set her shoulders, looking back towards the body, her smile disappearing to be replaced by a look of sadness.

Steve looked away from the Governor turning back to Danielle, her name running through his mind. She actually looked like a Danielle; he wondered whether that was what people called her or whether she allowed them to shorten her name and to give her a nickname. He wondered whether she would allow him to give her a nickname.

"I understand that you have a personal connection to the victim?" Danielle asked, ignoring Steve and Danny as she looked towards the Governor. The older woman gave one short nod, her jaw clenched tightly. Danielle nodded, her voice softening with understanding as she reached out and laid one small hand on the Governor's arm.

"I'm sorry for your loss" She said, her voice filled with compassion. "If you knew the victim though Governor than you should leave before I progress any further. It's best for you keep the images in your mind of what she was like when you knew her before she was taken. The body has already been identified by the family, there is no need for you to put yourself through it."

Steve watched as the Governor nodded once at Danielle as the younger girl removed her hand from her arm before she turned to him and Danny, her eyes looking surprisingly bright in the harsh light as though she was holding back tears.

"Keep me informed on all your findings as they happen Commander" She said, her voice making it clear that it wasn't a request before she turned and left the room. Danielle waited until they could no longer hear the sound of her heels on the floor before she turned to them, pulling on a pair of adhesive gloves, she lifted one hand and crooked her finger at them both, indicating without words for them to come and join her at the table.

Steve moved before he was even aware of moving, stopping by the table. He closed his eyes briefly taking in her scent. She smelt sweet, a mixture of oranges and vanilla which made his mouth water. He focused on it, learning it so he would be able to detect it anytime he was near her, the way they had been taught to do in BUD/s. He forced his eyes opened, focusing on her, she was the perfect height to slip beneath his arm, moulding to him perfectly.

"Steve?"

Steve blinked, bringing himself away from his thoughts. He glanced around noticing that both blonds were watching him. Danielle looked concerned while Danny merely gave him a knowing look, a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"Did you say something?" Steve asked, reaching up and running his hand through his short dark head. A wave of jealously hitting him when Danielle turned to Danny and shared an amused look with him.

"I've only been talking for the past two minutes" Danny responded, elbowing him hard in the side with a pointed look. "Doctor Richardson was about to go through her initial thoughts with us" He told Steve who nodded.

"I'd prefer if you call me Danielle" She suddenly said, "If we're going to be working with each other as much as the Governor indicated then it would be easier to deal with.

"Danni" Steve answered instantly, unable to keep the nickname springing from his lips. He mentally hit his head, the last time he had been this put off his stride by a girl had been back when he was in school with his first girlfriend. Danno was going to have a field day when they got out of here.

Danielle turned to look at Danny with an expectant look as though she was waiting for him to respond to Steve. Steve followed her gaze catching the wide grin which came to his partner's mouth.

"Oh no" He said to her, "He doesn't mean me Danielle, that's his way of telling you that he's going to be calling you Danni from now on whether you like it or not. The same way as he calls me Danno. He's actually talking to you right now." The blond male remarked casually, crossing his arms over his chest. Danielle raised an eyebrow turning to look at Steve who nodded.

"I'm afraid he's right" He told her, unable to keep the smile from his face. "You're Danni to me now just like he's Danno. It's easier if you just accept it" he commented before he frowned slightly. "How come we've never met before now?" He asked her, resting his hands on the side of the metal autopsy table and leaning slightly towards her, breathing in her scent. The more he smelt it, the easier it would be to track her in future.

"Well as the Governor said, I've been away on the mainland for two weeks visiting relatives back home in Maryland" She commented quietly. "Your task force didn't exist before I left and I only returned yesterday. Technically I wasn't meant to step foot in this place until Monday but then the Governor rang and if the Governor rings…" her voice trailed off as she shrugged.

"I hear that" Danny piped up with a sigh.

"I see" Steve said "You should bring this place over to the Aliiolani Hale building where we are set up" He continued to say, feeling as though he was a mere bystander watching himself talk. "There's plenty of room for you guys and we have all the state of the art equipment as well. Plus there's this amazing coffee place a few streets away, I could take you there one day, you could grab a coffee with me…" Danny coughed loudly "With us, right Danno?" Steve amended without looking towards Danno.

"I don't think it's quite as easy as that to move a whole department especially the medical examiner office though I appreciate the thought" Danielle remarked before Danno could respond in any fashion. "And it really is Danielle not Danni, only my friends call me Danni and at the moment we aren't friends" Danielle remarked quietly, tilting her head to the side, her eyes moving between the two of them.

"We aren't friends yet" Steve countered "But we could be, I'm a very good friend right Danno?" Steve pressed, mentally willing his partner to back him up.

"He is actually a good one, when he isn't trying to get me killed with his half-baked ideas" Danno replied, smiling when Steve turned and gave him a death glare.

"You try and kill your partner?" Danielle asked.

"All the time Danielle" Danny responded with a big sigh. "You know the first time we met, this lug head got me shot in the arm. We had only been partners for an hour by that stage." He stated. Danielle stared wide eyed during the conversation before she suddenly started laughing, the sound sweet and infectious causing both men to grin in response.

"It's not quite as bad as that" Steve said, trying to defend himself "He was shot by a criminal we were trying to apprehend for questioning. It's part of the job we applied for"

"Firstly you applied to be a Ninja Navy SEAL" Danny said holding one finger up to illustrate his point "And secondly I don't remember applying for your task force. I remember being a detective with HPD one moment and the next you banging at my front door, telling me I was your partner and that we would get along great" He snorted looking towards Danielle. "You should be warned that once he sets his mind on a course of action then that is it, even God himself couldn't sway him from it."

"Yeah but admit it, it was a decision which changed your life for the better. I know I couldn't wish for a better partner" Steve said, slapping his hand down on Danno's shoulder and squeezing it tightly.

"Okay, I've got it, you can stop cutting off the circulation to my arm now." Danny murmured under his breath. Steve released him, confident that Danno would stop ruining his chances. He turned back to Danielle who was looking at the body, gently removing the sheet to expose the girls head, a sad look coming to her face briefly before it disappeared behind a cool, calm mask.

"Coffee later then?" Steve pressed, Danielle looked at him, eyes searching his face intently as though she was actually looking at his soul instead before she looked down.

"Perhaps we should focus on the case, you both still need to solve it and I still need to perform the autopsy before my plan this afternoon"

"What are your plans this afternoon?" Steve asked. Danielle breathed out.

"If I tell you could we then deal with the case?" She asked impatiently. Steve nodded. "Fine, I'm meant to be going surfing with my friend Kono Kalakaua, we've had it planned for weeks, and apparently she has some big news to tell me." Danielle answered, reaching down and pushing the girl's hair away from her face, leaning down towards it and tilting the head to the side, a slight frown coming to her face as though she had noticed something.

"I hate to tell you this Danielle but I think your plans for this afternoon are cancelled" Danny remarked with a shrug.

"Why do you say that?" Danielle demanded glancing up at them. "Kono hasn't texted or rang me to tell me any differently."

"Kono is on our taskforce" Steve said softly, "which means that she'll be working on the case this afternoon. If we finish it up quick enough then maybe you could catch an evening surf instead. The waves by my house are incredible around eight. You and Kono could come round and use it, maybe have a few beers there." He suggested, keeping his voice casual with difficulty

"I don't drink beer" Danielle replied absently. "I like wine and some spirits and definitely cocktails but not beer, I hate the taste of it in any form." She stated "Anyway about the case, I can tell you from first glance that this girl was dead before she hit the water. If she had drowned then there would be some indication of it, foaming around the mouth, haemorrhaging in the eyes" she tilted the head back, her finger slotting into an area near the jaw line which forced the mouth open, she turned and grabbed her small flashlight from a table to the side of her and looked down the wind pipe and nodded. "There's no irritation in the lining of the throat" She told them. "If she had drowned then the salt in the sea would have caused a reaction to it.

"What do you think killed her" Steve asked slipping effortlessly into SEAL mode, becoming more aware of everything going on around him.

"I'm not sure yet" Danielle remarked "There's no bruising around her throat so she wasn't strangled, when I do the autopsy I'll check the rest of her body, it's likely she was stabbed, if it was a professional who did it then he would have hit the artery granting her a quick death. She was just a mean to an end to someone but she was still a child after all."

"Look" Danny said "It's best if we leave you to get on with it, the sooner you do it, the sooner we'll have more information to go on right" He commented, smiling when she nodded at him.

"I'll email you my results as soon as it's done, now that my appointment with Kono is off I should have time to write the full report before I leave today."

"That would be gre-"Danny began to say, stopping when Steve interrupted him.

"It would be better if you rang us rather than email" He told her "We're probably be out of the office chasing leads and our blackberry's haven't arrived yet so we won't be able to check our inboxes, we can't afford the delay in getting the information to us."

"Okay then" Danielle responded with a nod.

"Let's go Danno" He said, waiting until Danny nodded and turned from him, heading towards the door. Steve glanced at him over his shoulder before he looked at Danielle and smiled, waiting until she looked at him before he spoke. "It was really nice meeting you Danielle" He told her, lingering over her name, almost caressing it. "Think about that coffee" He winked at her before he turned and headed out of the morgue into the main corridor, feeling her eyes burning into his back.

"Just what the hell was that in there?" Danny demanded as soon as Steve caught up with him

"What was what?" Steve questioned unable to keep the grin from his face as he exited the building, taking the steps two at a time and heading over to the gleaming silver Camaro, hitting the unlock button on the key.

"What was what?" Danny repeated in disbelief as he moved around his car to the passenger seat, knowing it was useless to ask to drive his own car. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about your strange attempt at flirting with Danielle Richardson. I mean what was that?" He stated again. "Don't you have a girlfriend who you just spent the whole night with? The same girlfriend who is probably still at your house waiting for you to come back so you can pick up where you left off?"

Steve rolled his eyes as Danny climbed into the passenger seat, glancing once more towards the building before he got into the car.

"Me and Catherine have an arrangement Danno, nothing more and nothing less. We are friends who occasionally have sex. It's nothing serious, it's not a relationship and she is not my girlfriend. As far as I am concerned I am a free agent who can flirt with whomever I choose to." He told his friend who made a huffing sound as Steve started the car. They drove for about five minutes in silence before Steve broke it. "I noticed that Danni didn't have a wedding ring or an engagement ring on" He commented casually, a smile coming to his face.

"I hate to rain on your parade buddy but Danielle was about to begin an autopsy. She wasn't wearing any jewellery apart from the white gold cross she had around her neck, if she had any rings on then she would have taken them off so they didn't contaminate evidence or god forbid get lost in the body." Danny said, feeling surprisingly guilty at the hurt look Steve shot him before he looked to the front again. "I'm sorry Steve" Danny continued to say. "I can tell that you like the look of her but the simple matter is that a girl who looks like Danielle Richardson is nearly always taken and it's as simple as that. I don't want you to build up any hopes only to find out she's not available."

Steve remained silent for a moment before he fished out his cell phone and pressed the number six button on the phone, putting it on loudspeaker so he would be able to speak whole driving.

"Boss?" Kono voice answered "Me and Chin have just arrived at headquarters and are beginning to look into the girl's credit card statements to try and track her final hours. Where are you both at?"

"Driving in now, we've just finished at the morgue" Steve answered her. "Keep on with the credit check but make sure you check her twins as well, apparently they went missing at the same time, most likely abducted by the same individual. There's a chance that one of them used their card." He commented.

"On it boss" Kono said

"Kono" Steve said, stopping the Rookie from hanging up the phone.

"Yeah boss?" She questioned.

"What can you tell me about Danielle Richardson?" He asked her, ignoring the look which Danny shot him from the passenger seat.

"Danni girl?" Kono said sounding concerned "What about her? Is she okay? I was about to call her, has something happened to her?" Steve raised an eyebrow as the questions were fired off in quick succession. Clearly Danielle and Kono were close friends if the Rookie's worry was anything to go by.

"She's fine" Steve assured her. "We just left her at the morgue, she was about to begin the autopsy."

"We told her that your surfing date would be off for this afternoon" Danny added.

"That's good to know, I'll still call her though" Kono said "She's not even meant to be in work until Monday, The Governor must be dead keen to have all the best on this. Why do you want to know Boss? Surely we should be focusing on the case?" She questioned hesitantly.

"We are focused on the case" Danny said smoothly, "We're just talking in the car that's all. She seems to know what she's talking about and you know Steve, he always wants to know everything about everyone he's working with and apparently we will be working a lot with Danielle."

"Oh that's good news then" Kono said happily. "Well according to Max Danni is really good at what she does considering how young she is." She said cheerfully. "She was born and raised somewhere in Maryland but she moved to New York when she was 22 and ran the coroner office there before she was offered the Hawaii job. She lives with her twin brother and his daughter who is one somewhere near North Shore. I haven't been around her house yet though, she's very protective over her twin and the baby. Other than that, there's not much to tell you. She's a really lovely person, very funny and generous and probably one of the kindest people I know."

"Is she married?" Steve asked. There was a moment's silence before it was broken by the sound of Kono laughing.

"Boss, you should have just said at the beginning that you fancied her" She teased. "Danni girl isn't married or engaged and as far as I know she's never been married or engaged. Whether she's single or not is another question. She doesn't talk much about her love life but I do know that she and Ryan Moore, the head CSU agent are close to each other, whether that is as lovers or girlfriend and boyfriend or as friends I don't know" She told them. "You'll have to ask her directly if you want to know for sure."

"We should have this case wrapped up by tomorrow" Steve said "You know Grace still wants to learn to surf and Danno agreed as long as you were the one doing the teaching and it was at my private beach, perhaps you should invite Danni over to make up for today. I can grill some steaks and everything" He said thoughtfully. "I need to get some wine though, plenty of wine to keep at my house and some spirits"

"Vodka and Tia Maria" Kono piped in. "I'm assuming you're doing this because of Danni girl, if you're getting spirits than she drinks those two and Gin. I've never seen her order another spirit when we've gone out on a girlie night"

"I can get them" Steve answered.

"Okay enough now" Danny said clapping his hands together. "This can all wait, let's find the girl instead, you know while there is still a girl to find in the first place. We can discuss Danielle Richardson afterwards."

"Okay but tomorrow we are surfing all day at mine. Gracie will love it" Steve said with a look of focus as he hung up on the Rookie

"If you say so Super SEAL" Danny responded with a shake of his head.

Three hours later he found himself sitting in his office almost eating his words as he watched Steve through the glass, pace to and fro in his own office as he spoke to the CSU department, or rather as he spoke to Ryan Moore, the same Ryan Moore who Kono had mentioned in line with Danielle.

Steve had fallen hard already if the way he was acting was anything to go by.

He had spent the last three hours working as though his life depended on it and all of it was because of the small woman who was probably currently elbow deep in human remains trying to find them answers. Danny could understand the attraction, Danielle was beautiful and she was clearly very intelligent, she was a mystery but she was a mystery which Danny wouldn't solve even if a small part of him was tempted. He would leave the mystery solving to Steven. God knew his partner needed something good in his life considering everything he had been through over the past year.

Perhaps Danielle would be that one thing.

He glanced down at his mobile as it went off, the screen showing an unfamiliar number. Frowning slightly he answered it.

"Detective Williams"

"Hello Detective, It's Danielle Richardson, the ME" came the soft reply. Danny almost laughed down the phone that she felt as though she needed to identify herself to him. She had been one of the only topics of conversation of the day, especially since Kono had clearly filled both Chin and Jack in on what had occurred if their amused expression and pointed questions were anything to go by.

"Hey Danielle, you finished the autopsy? What have you found?" He asked her, leaning back in her chair, finding her voice surprisingly soothing to listen to, something he placed down to her accent.

"I was right in my initial assumption that Beatrice had died before she hit the water. There was no sign of water in her lungs and it would definitely had been present if she had been alive."

"How was she killed then?" Danny asked, lifting his thumb and biting on the nail as he listened to her.

"Lethal injection" She answered, a note of sadness breaking through her professional tone for a moment. "It would have been extremely quick, mere minutes and would probably have felt as though she was simply drifting off to sleep. There are certainly worse ways to be killed. I've sent her blood work off to be checked to see what the toxin used was."

"Thanks for that" Danny said, "Was there anything else you found or was that it?"

"Actually there was" She said, her voice brightening up slightly. "I used the UV light on her skin before I started and I found something interesting on her hand. There's a club mark on her left hand, the kind of mark you get when you arrive so you can go in and out without having to repay. The club is heaven and hell" She told him. "Me and Kono went there with a few friends about a month ago, I remember the stamp. It might not be the last place she visited but Beatrice and Fiona would have been there at some point in the night."

"You are a superstar" He told her warmly, glancing up at waving his hand at Steve attracting his attention and indicating for him to come to him. "Just hold the line Danielle, I just want to tell Steve this while you're on the line in case he has any questions concerning it."

"Not a problem" Danielle replied, "I took a picture of it just now and sent it to your phone Danny" She told him.

Steve entered the office feeling pissed off with Ryan Moore. The man was a complete and utter nightmare though Steve was honest enough with himself to know that he might not have handled the conversation to the best of his abilities, all he had been thinking about was the fact that Ryan might have Danni, the same Danni who Steve wanted.

"What is it?" He demanded as he closed the door behind him, throwing himself into the chair in front of Danny's desk. "Who is on the phone? If its Gracie tell her I say hi"

"It's not Gracie, its Danielle. She's just got us our first big break of the day" Danny informed him "Apparently Beatrice has a stamp on her hand for the club heaven and hell meaning that she must have been there sometime during her last night.

"Danni's on the phone?" Steve demanded "Why did she call you and not me?" He asked, getting to his feet and leaning over the desk trying to grab the cell from Danny.

"Probably because you've been on the phone for the past thirty minutes butting heads with CSU" Danny pointed out, hissing when Steve jabbed him in his arm, catching a nerve which caused Danny to release his mobile. Steve caught it easily, smirking at Danny before he bought the phone to his ear,

"Hey Danni, Danno says you caught a break for us? I thought you would call me" He said, gripping the handset tightly.

"God you're so freaking lame" Danny hissed at him, rubbing at his sore arm. "You sound desperate" Steve glared at Danny over his shoulder before he focused back on Danielle when she spoke.

"My name is Danielle Steven, not Danni. I'll let you know when you can call me by that nickname," She commented with a sigh. "I would have called you but unfortunately your cell phone number isn't on the HPD address book so I couldn't. I rang Meka Hanamoa because I remember Amy telling me about his old partner who was called Danny and left to join a taskforce. It didn't take much to guess that, that Danny was your Danny so I spoke to Meka and got his number and then I called him. He's your second in command so I figured that he would be the equivalent of speaking with you."

"You don't have my number" Steve said "Okay then" He told her before he hit the disconnect button bringing the phone from his ear and putting in the number into his own mobile. He threw Danny's phone at him, ignoring the wide eyed, open mouth look the other man was giving him and pressed the connect button. It rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Danielle, it's me Steve."

There was a second silence.

"Did you just hang up on me to call me back?" She asked

"Yep, it was a strategic move, I needed to call you from my mobile so you would have my number. Now I have yours as well, we'll have to take a photo the next time we meet so I'll know it's you straight away"

"I'm sorry did you say photos?" Danielle asked him, sounding bemused over the line. Steve nodded his head, glancing towards Danny who was making a slashing hand across his throat, shaking his head, clearly trying to stop Steve from saying anything more.

"Shut up now you animal" he hissed at Steve. "Stop" Steve frowned at him.

"Yeah a photo would be a good start, maybe later on a piece of music or something, you know so it is different from everyone else's? What is your favourite song?" He blinked when Danny jabbed him in the ribs and wrestled the phone away from him, moving quickly and putting the desk between them.

"Danielle? It's Danny again. I'd just like to apologise on Steve's behalf, you see he's suffered from brain damage it seems while he was in the SEALs."

"Danno give me my phone back" Steve shouted, reaching for the phone and growling when Danny hit his hand away from him, holding his hand over the mouth piece.

"I'm trying to save you, you asshole. I don't know how they taught you to chat up girls in the Navy but the way you're doing it is wrong unless you want to come across as a stalker" Danny told him

"She seemed fine by it, we were talking?"

"Talking?" Danny responded, his hands waving around him wildly "This is more a suicide call in the making. You need help my friend, I will even pay for it or you" He told him trying to escape as Steve lunged at him with a growl and a promise of revenge in his eyes.

"LADIES" Chin shouted from the door. They both froze looking towards the door to see the other three members of their unit watching them. Both Kono and Jack grinning widely while Chin looked unimpressed "If you're finished then we've got a lead" He told them, turning from the door and heading into the main room.

"This isn't the end of this" Steve told him lowly "Now give me the phone Danno" Danny met his eyes bringing the handset back to his ear.

"Danielle?" He said into the phone.

"Hello Danny" She replied sounding amused. "I thought you had forgotten about me."

"That's not going to happen" he responded "One of us will call you later" He stated before he hung up, "Smooth dog my ass" He said to Steve "What the hell was that attempt? I've seen kids in single figures have better chat up techniques then you do buddy" he said using Steve's phone as a pointer.

"What are you talking about, I was doing great before you interfered" Steve told him sulkily, reaching for his cell.

"You can have this back only under the condition that you do not call her again today. I mean it Steve, if you do then I'll tell Gracie that she can't take surfing lessons again and that it was your fault"

Steve's mouth fell open.

"You wouldn't" he said

"Oh but I would if it meant saving you from yourself Steve" He told him, "Have we a deal?" Steve remained silent for a moment, glaring at Danny before he nodded once. "Fine, here's your phone back" he said passing it to Steve and rolling his eyes when the other man snatched it from him.

Danny watched as Steve turned and stormed out of his office heading towards the others and sighed, shaking his head.

He might have saved Danielle for one day but tomorrow would be a whole other story.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


End file.
